youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The 3 Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: A Waters Change Part 1 Upload Date: August 13, 2010 Three urban girls named Selena, Jackie and Emily find themselves lost at sea. The girls are dragged into a weird cave, and Jackie reads a spell written on one wall. Before they know it the half-moon rises, and they find themselves at home inexplicably. After a few minutes, all three discover that they are now mermaids. Part 2 Upload Date: August 14, 2010 Local mean girl Mia also starts to heat things up. Part 3 Upload Date: August 14, 2010 Episode 2: The Fight Upload Date: August 29, 2010 When Selena and Emily go over to Jackie's house, they get in a fight. Emily jumps in her pool, and all too soon, her Dad gets home. Episode 3: Cancun's Waters Upload Date: September 17, 2010 The girls go to Mexico, and they have to swim in the ocean. Unfortunately, the beach is a bit crowded. (This episode was removed for copyright violation.) Episode 4: Birthday Tail Upload Date: September 25, 2010 Emily and Jackie decides to have a party, but Alina spills water on Emily, and Jackie has to do her birthday speech, while trying to cover her mermaid tail. Episode 5: Charmed Upload Date: October 7, 2010 Note: due to music copyright issues, this episode has been muted. Ever since they became mermaids, the girls have wanted to check out the rock where they gained their tails. It's late at night, and the half moon is out. Its light puts them under a spell, and they go missing. Episode 6: Halloween Horror Night Upload Date: November 11, 2010 It's Halloween! the girls get back from trick-or-treating, and are ready to trade candy, but the full moon comes and transforms them into mermaid vampires. Episode 7: Study Hazard Upload Date: November 23, 2010 Mia asks Selena to help her study, but sneaky Mia finds out Selena is a mermaid. Selena wants to tell Jackie and Emily about Mia knowing, but can't set her mind to it. Will this interrupt with the girls' friendship? Will Mia keep the secret, or will things get out of hand? Episode 8: Mia's Revenge Upload Date: December 11, 2010 Mia calls to Selena to apologize. Jackie and Emily don't have a clue why, and Selena acts as if she doesn't know herself. Mia then comes over, but instead of being friendly, she spills water all over them all, snaps a picture, and runs off to expose the girls. Episode 9: Christmas Disaster Upload Date: December 26, 2010 When Emily doesn't want to go to her Christmas party, she decides to take a swim. Episode 10: The Attack Upload Date: January 7, 2011 The half-moon is in two days, so the girls are preparing. Jackie goes on a hike, and sees a puddle. A water tentacle rises from it and attacks her. As she fails to come back, Emily and Selena grow worried. Episode 11: Sea Change Upload Date: February 9, 2011 The girls decide to go swimming before the half-moon rises. Mia eavesdrops on them, and follows them out to sea. When she can't find them, she starts to explore the ocean. After going wild in the water, she swims to safety in the rocks, where she reads the spell and becomes the fourth mermaid. Season 2 Episode 1: Pressure Tail Upload Date: February 27, 2011 Ever since Mia became a mermaid, she's been under a lot of pressure. Keeping her secret, remembering she can't touch water, and controlling her powers. The stress finally gets to her, and she runs away. Episode 2: Tail Trouble Upload Date: March 22, 2011 When Emily finds a rare potion while swimming, she goes to Jackie and Selena to find out more. They have no clue what it is, so Emily drinks it, which turned out to be a pretty bad idea: now her tail won't go away. Because Jackie and Selena have to go to school, they set Mia up to watch Emily. Episode 3: School Tail Upload Date: April 23, 2011 It's the school fair. When the girls decide to go, they don't realize that it's the half moon, and they find out somebody will pop a tail at 5:17 PM. Episode 4: Fish Can't Swim (Sink Or Swim) Upload Date: May 27, 2011 Mia hasn't gone swimming since her transformation. When Mia asks the girls to help her, Selena quickly refuses. Taking a risk, Mia jumps in. Episode 5: Answers or Not Upload Date: July 5, 2011 When Selena goes in her backyard, she finds a book owned by a mermaid in 1831. Everything they read seems to come true. But when Jackie throws the book away, they find out the book is actually alive. Episode 6: Power Outage Upload Date: August 9, 2011 When Emily invites Jackie and Selena to her family's beach house, they think that it will be the best vacation ever. However, all of their powers get out of hand, and eventually Emily just can't take it anymore. Episode 7: Scaly Trouble Upload Date: October 15, 2011 When Mia makes a new friend from their school, she becomes meaner to Jackie, Selena, and Emily. Nikki, Mia's new friend, is nice to the girls, but Mia doesn't like what's going on. Things just get worse when a huge problem gets in their way. Episode 8: Black Revenge Upload Date: December 23, 2011 It's Christmas, and Selena gets a mysterious present of chocolates under the tree. She opens them up, and faints. Somebody possesses her and convinces Emily to say a spell for a "video." The spell is to steal Emily and Jackie's powers. Episode 9: 1871 Part 1 Upload Date: April 16, 2012 When Mia finds a necklace, Selena discovers a slip of paper with a date and a familiar name: Faith. They tell Mia to put the necklace back as soon as possible, but it turns out to be a mistake. Emily quickly researches the necklace, and discovers just how bad their mistake is. Part 2 Upload Date: June 15, 2012 When Emily doesn't wake up, Jackie and Selena call an ambulance. Some days later, they try to visit her to see how she is healing--but only to find out Emily can't remember who they are, only her Dad. Now Jackie and Selena must find a cure for Emily's amnesia. Season 3 Episode 1: It's Back Upload Date: September 26, 2012 Emily is having very strange dreams about notes, and Faith. When Selena finds an actual note, they are convinced that it's from Faith. The girls are now afraid that Faith is not dead in spite of what Emily did. Returning to the rock to search for clues about the note, Selena vanishes. Episode 2: Back Again Upload Date: December 15, 2012 Selena went missing in the last episode, and Jackie and Emily are still trying to find her. Mia is acting weird again, and potions are back. Emily finds a note in her locker, saying something that might just bring Selena back. Episode 3: Christmas Magic Upload Date: December 26, 2012 The girl's powers take a weird turn as Christmas comes closer. They decide it would be a good idea to visit the rock to try to get them back to normal, but end up making things worse in a way they least expect. Episode 4: Is This a Trick? Upload Date: March 21, 2013 After Faith stole the book from Selena, the girls decide to track her down, only to find out Faith might not be behind all of it. At school, as Jackie and Sophie study together, Jackie finds the spell book in Sophie's backpack. Episode 5: Spells & Magic Upload Date: June 20, 2013 Thinking they're taking a break from this whole Faith thing, Selena, Jackie and Emily decide to relax on the beach--but then Selena tells them about "Magic" caves. When they go check them out, magic happens. Is Faith really gone, or is she always watching? Episode 6: Secrets Aren't Safe Upload Date: October 25, 2013 The girls are out swimming and find a necklace--but it's not just an ordinary necklace, it's Faith's. Once the girls talk to Faith, they realize that if they destroy that necklace, it will help them get rid of her--once and for all! Episode 7: Somebody is Hiding Something Upload Date: March 28, 2014 Emily, Selena and Jackie start to get closer in unraveling the mystery behind Faith. Episode 8: The Final Countdown Part 1 Upload Date: November 2, 2014 Emily, Selena and Jackie attempt to solve the mystery behind Faith, but find something unexpected on their path. Part 2 Upload Date: January 12, 2015 Emily, Selena, and Jackie get closer and closer to uncovering the mystery behind Faith... Part 3 Upload Date: May 31, 2015 When a visitor comes to Emily's house and leaves a note, Emily calls the girls. They talk about when they first started noticing Faith. They search to find nothing and then a necklace. Jackie then gets attacked. Series Finale Part 1 Upload Date: August 24, 2018 Emily, Selena and Jackie start to have weird symptoms— and they need answers. After finally meeting with the one person who knows what to do, what choice will they make? Part 2 Upload Date: August 24, 2018 Part 3 Upload Date: August 24, 2018 Full Version Upload Date: August 24, 2018 Category:The 3 Tails Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Titled Episodes